


Walk Me Home

by Oracle0429



Series: Protecting India [1]
Category: Porn RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub Undertones, Eating Disorders, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, No Sex, No Smut, Past Abuse, Subspace, Talk of sex, talk of abuse, talk of eating disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracle0429/pseuds/Oracle0429
Summary: The title comes from the Pink song, Walk Me Home. After a really hard scene, there is only one person who can make things better for India and its Zoey.There is no sex in this fic, but there is talk about what happened to India before Zoey got there, which is from an actual vid that I came across and wanted to write up some aftercare for India.





	Walk Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).



> Never in my wildest dreams would I think that I would be writing soft fluff for adult film actresses. However, here it is. I blame my friend Flickawhip for introducing me to Zoey Holloway in the first place and ZoDia scenes.

Diana was pissed at the world as she walked onto the set. She had told the guys to not get started until she got there and had they not only not listened to her, but now her star was huddled in the corner refusing to work anymore. As she looked over the footage from before she got there, she knew just why India was acting like she was. 

“Diana, what is the problem, I know what the fuck I’m doing. I don’t need a goddamned babysitter.” Chip said watching as Diana’s head snapped up from where she was checking on India. 

“Is that so? Listen up motherfucker, if you don’t get off this set, not only are you going to be arrested for trespassing, but you are going to have to explain to your wife why your only redeeming quality is now down a fucking garbage disposal.” She said watching as he visibly winced at her threat. After she knew that Chip was out of the building, she leaned back down to talk to India. Reaching out, she hated to see the girl flinch from her touch. 

“India, sweetheart, he is gone and will never work for us again.” She promised, however, she knew that this was not going to be enough to get the other woman out of her shell.

“You want me to call Felicity?” Andrea, Diana’s assistant asked from behind her, this was the first thing to elicit a true response from India. She shook her head and finally clearly looked at Diana. 

“Do not…call her,” India said simply, not wanting her fiancé to see her like this. There was only one person that would be able to fix what he had done, and Felicity knew and supported their relationship wholeheartedly. 

“Please call Zoey…” India continued, still feeling weakened from the experience. Diana and Andrea exchanged looks as they backed away from India. Neither of them wanted to let Zoey know what was going on with India. They both knew the former actress was going to be pissed. 

Zoey Holloway stormed across the lot after she had parked her car. She was livid, and it showed with every strike of her heel into the pavement. There were a number of workers that were hanging around the entryway to the set, one of them caught Zoey’s eye and she made a beeline to him. Chip moved to casually take a drag of his cigarette, however, Zoey slapped it to the ground before he could make it to his lips. 

“I am pretty sure that Diana told me that you were fired and that you wouldn’t be here when I got here.” She said and he couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“That whore has about as much pull around here as you do, India signed the fucking contract, she knew what the fuck she was getting into.” He said and Zoey’s hand immediately moved to the “man’s” balls and squeezed painfully. Chip yelped and immediately tried to pull away but was caught by the wall. Zoey looked into his eyes, her look not wavering in the slightest. 

“I am telling you right now that if you are not fired, you are going to quit. You are going to try and find some baseless company to pedal your shit to and if you even think to try to come after India for breach of contract, I’m going to end you. You may think that I have no pull in this industry, but you are going to find that out that you are sadly mistaken.” Zoey said as she squeezed him hard before shoving him away, only to bring her knee up to meet Chip’s already wounded manhood. Chip crumpled grabbing his cock and falling to the pavement. Zoey looked at a few of the other guys that were around, they were just a guilty as Chip if they went ahead with filming before Diana got there. She knew that more than likely they were just worried about their jobs, but it didn’t stop them from acting human. 

“Get him the fuck out of here.” She said and watched as a couple of guys went to help Chip up. He was red-faced and started to yell at Zoey, but she couldn’t care less about what he had to say. She needed to check in on her girl. Zoey looked around the set and she was beginning to get angrier still, the set reminded her of some of the places India used to frequent back when she was using porn to punish herself. The warehouse look, brought her immediately back to the last man that she had made sure never worked for a reputable studio again, for the exact same reason, exploiting India while she was in subspace. She thought that she had made sure that there were precautions in place when it came to taking care of India from afar, however, even the best-laid plans sometimes do not always live up to the reality of the situation. She first saw Andrea and she didn’t want to be angry at the assistant, but she knew that the young girl was there when Diana wasn’t and although not wholly responsible she still played her part. 

“Didn’t you check in with her?” Zoey asked as the girl fell into pace with her walking down the hallway. Andrea nodded her head quickly. 

“I did, but only twice before Chip told me that I had to leave the set,” She said and Zoey’s attitude towards the girl softened slightly. 

“That’s when I called Diana again, even though I knew that she was already on her way. There was nothing that I could do to stop him. She said that she was okay, and then when I checked again after the eighth or ninth time with the magic wand…she said she was alright. But, I could tell that there was something else behind her eyes. She wasn’t thinking clearly.” Andrea admitted, and Zoey placed her hands on the girl’s shoulders. 

“You did good checking with her and knowing that she wasn’t exactly herself, next time you feel that a performer is not herself, you call out ‘Red’ and if all activity doesn’t stop. You call the fucking police.” She said, and Andrea knew that she was dead serious. Heading into the small office, she immediately noticed that India was sitting in a bathrobe in a chair across from Diana. This was an improvement from the state that Diana said that she was in when she called her. India didn’t even look up as the door opened, she had allowed Diana and Andrea to help her up off the floor and into the soft white bathrobe. However, she was still locked inside her head, thinking not only about what Chip had been doing to her but about the countless men who had taken things too far over the years in the industry. 

“That motherfucker is lucky that I don’t have the studio press charges,” Zoey said as she talked to Diana, she was showing her the video of what happened before she got there. She watched as India was forced to orgasm repeatedly from a magic wand massager. The one thing that she noticed was that her mouth was completely gagged, and her hands were tied, showing that there was no real way to withdraw the consent if she needed to. Zoey had seen enough, she needed to check in with India. Zoey moved to get onto her knees and moved in closer to India when she reached for her, she saw the other woman flinch and it once again brought her back to when she had come back to help India the last time. 

“Hey baby, it’s just me,” Zoey said softly, watching as India’s eyes focused on her for the first time. The realization that crossed the other woman’s features broke Zoey’s heart. 

“Zo?” India said, immediately opening her arms and allowing Zoey to pull her into a tight hug. 

“I am right here sweetie, you are safe,” Zoey promised as she pulled away just, so she could sit in the chair next to India and pull her into her lap. India immediately snuggled into Zoey’s side and she closed her arms around the other woman. Zoey could tell that India had lost weight from the last time that she had seen her. She placed her hands on her friend’s ribcage and felt for her bones. 

“Doesn’t Felicity feed you?” She asked of India’s fiancé, the other woman chuckled. Her girlfriend had been trying for months to get her to call Zoey but instead, she signed new contracts and threw herself into her work. 

“She cooks, and orders take out, but I don’t always eat.” She confessed, and Zoey couldn’t contain a growl that came from her throat. She hated knowing that India wasn’t taking care of herself, even more than that she was denying her lover who was trying to do just that. Zoey turned and looked to Andrea before taking her keys from her jeans pocket. 

“Out in my car there is a box, can you please get it for me and bring it over to set twelve,” Zoey said, inching India off her lap and on to her feet. She knew these sets like they were the back of her hand, even after all these years. Zoey gently led India with Diana in tow back to set twelve, which was a comfortable bedroom scene, with a soft place for India to sit and relax while Zoey did what she could to take care of her. 

“Call Felicity, let her know what happened, but make sure that she knows that she is with me,” Zoey asked and Diana nodded her head and got out her cell phone. 

“You don’t have to call her, I am fine to tell her later what happened,” India said from the bed and Zoey glanced at her with a hardness in her eyes. 

“She loves you, and she should know when you have a breakdown at work,” Zoey said as India tried to push it off. 

“I didn’t have a breakdown, it was a little slip-up.” She said but Zoey wasn’t hearing it. 

“When they called me, you were naked on the floor and refused to move. You don’t have to be strong for me India, I saw part of the video, I know what he was doing to you.” She said moving to sit beside India on the bed. India closed her eyes, hating that Zoey had seen what she was shooting. She once again felt Zoey take her into her arms and this time she broke down. Allowed all the tears that had been threatening to fall before out as Zoey wrapped her arms even tighter and allowed India to cry on her. 

“I’ve got you, baby, I am right here.” She cooed softly as India sobbed into her neck. Andrea brought in the box from Zoey’s car and set it on the table beside the bed. Once India’s sobs had been reduced to slight hiccups, Zoey reached for the contents of the box. Inside was a freshly made turkey sandwich, a bag of sun chips and a bottle of water. 

“Okay, you are going to sit here and eat this, and these, and drink this. Then we are going to get you completely cleaned up and take you home to your fiancé. Does that sound like a plan?” Zoey asked, and India reluctantly nodded her head before leaning in and kissing Zoey’s lips. The other woman returned the kiss eagerly, missing how India tasted. 

“Thank you for always being there to take care of me,” India said taking the food that was offered to her. Zoey smiled before taking India’s hand and kissing it softly. 

“Always.” She said.


End file.
